Generations of Love
by mia95
Summary: Clara and Avan find the story of their ancestors, along with an old love story.
1. The Meeting

I walked by the dead gardens at the crumbling old castle. I touched their barren stalks and wondered what this garden looked like before. I saw something, of trees in the shapes of candelabras, of luscious flowers and exotic birds. I saw a man, one named Simon among the birds. What was I seeing? I didn't know anyone named Simon. I'd never seen those trees or birds in my life.

I studied the dead trees more closely. They had wire around them in some places and grew in odd ways. _Oh my god_, I thought, _these are those trees. I saw the past!_ I walked on and saw a bunch of empty cages. I saw a flash of what had lived in those cages. _Ogres. _Beyond that was a row of huts. _Gnomes_. _An old Gnome woman. A child. A girl. And a prince._ What I saw made no sense, but I knew it was real.

A twig snapped behind me and I turned around. A boy stood there, staring at me. He had curly brown hair and freckles. He smiled at me. "This is where I come to do my thinking, too." I was suddenly reminded of another boy who had stood in the sane spot. _Char, prince of Kyrria. An apple. A centaur. Teaching. Learning. A girl, my age. Laughter._ The boy held out his hand. "I'm Avan." I shook it. "Clara." He smiled. "Good to meet you, Clara." He grabbed my hand, which seemed a bit forward, but you know, he was handsome, so I didn't really mind.

"Come see this." He took me to a row of huts that had clearly not been liven in for several years. _A happy Gnome child. Char smiling at the girl. Ella. Her name was Ella._ Avan smiled. "The Gnomes used to live here. My ancestor, Charmont, used to come here. With a girl named Ella. He kept a journal. The one page I've been allowed to read talked about this place. And a lot about Ella of Frell." His eyes became vacant, and I realized he was seeing what I saw, Char and Ella together. He was a descendant of Char. I must be related to Ella of Frell.

I wait for his eyes to focus again. "What did you see?" He looked startled. "What?" "You can see the past, can't you? Ella and Char." Avan nodded. "Ya, ya I can. I can see them." I smiled. "I'm related to Ella. I can see them." He looked at me. "Woah. That's... woah. I wonder what happened to them." I looked at him. "Ya, me too." It dawned on him. "I'll read Char's diary!"

I just look at him. He looks back, staring into my eyes, and I know he feels it too. It's like we've known each other forever, like we've lived a whole life together. He looks away, breaking the connection. "I'll be back here tomorrow, with the journal." I nod, excited alreay.


	2. The Journal

**A/N: Anything in Italic is from Prince Char's journal, the rest is Clara.**

I waited for Avan by the dead candle trees. He came early with an old leather bound book. He took my arm and pulled me to the riverside. We sat together and he opened the book.

_It was Lady Eleanor's funeral today. A horrid affair: the High Chancellor used the same speech as always. She was an original and entertaining woman, but the Chancellor made her funeral unoriginal and impersonal. Near the end of the service, her daughter, Ella, sobbed and had to leave. I left the service to find her, and I found her crying under a tree. I pretended to examine a relative's grave while she recovered. Her dress was soiled, and her eyes were red from crying, but she was still as beautiful as Lady Eleanor had been. I brought her back to her father, and, for the first time in months, I laughed. She is quite an entertaining lass. As she closed the carriage door, she caught her skirt and ripped it. Dear Ella, she made me laugh so. I am anxious for our acquaintance._

Avan smiled at me. "My great-great-great-great-grandfather's brother was Prince Charmont's brother." I felt I had to explain myself too. "My great-great-great-great-grandmother Areida was Ella's best friend." He nodded and smiled. "Good, that doesn't make us related." I pretended to look hurt. "You wouldn't want to be related to me?" He leaned in, and grabbed my hand. "No, but if I were related to you I wouldn't be able to do this." And he came even closer, and pressed his lips to mine. He slid his hand down my cheek and opened my mouth with his. We kissed slowly, arms wrapping around each other. Eventually, I had to breathe and pulled away. He smiled at me, and it wasn't awkward, like other girls said it was. I smiled back, and we continued to read.


End file.
